A missing friend
by Miamccar
Summary: AU. Silver and Blaze have been friends for a long time. But the silver hedgehog learned a secret about his cat friend that would change everything. One-shot.


The world around 10 year old Silver the hedgehog was in flames and destruction. The city he once called home was empty and dark. Little Silver was limping to his home with burns and bruises after fighting an Iblis monster. When he arrived to his house, he forgot the key so he sat on the porch and sighing.

 _"I feel like I'll be lonely forever..."_ He looked ahead to see a 10 year old purple cat wearing a purple dress, white pants, white gloves and purple high heels. She sat on a metal pillar, looking ahead to only see flames and destruction. Silver smiled then runs to the cat

"Hi!" The cat punched the hedgehog in the face by surprised.

"Ow...Hi, my name is Silver." Silver greeted to the young cat.

"Blaze the cat." Blaze spoke with a straight face.

"That's a nice name." The hedgehog commented.

"Thanks, I guess." The cat said with still a straight face.

"Why are you out here alone?" Silver asked.

"I rather be alone, that's all." Blaze explained while looking ahead.

"Well out here is dangerous so please come with me." Blaze raised a brow at that. Silver looked to see that Blaze was skinny and she had her right leg bitten. He reached in his bag to pull out two candy wrappers.

"One for you." Silver placed one of the candy on Blaze's lap and sits with her before eating the candy. Blaze shrugged and eat the candy. Silver moved closer to her and showed her that in the wrapper says

"Forget dentists, I'm delicious!" And Blaze's wrapper says "I found you."

"Let's go, my house isn't far." He runs to his house but trips, then gets back up. Blaze smiled a bit.

During the 6 years, both of them grow up together and been best friends. One day, both of them found out how to go back in time by using a chaos emerald.

"Are you ready?" Silver asked who is now 16.

"Yep, let's do this." 16 year old Blaze said with a smile.

"Chaos control!" They arrived to be around green grass, blue sky and see a city ahead.

"We did it!" Silver shouted then put his hand high, waiting for Blaze to high five him.

"Yes we did." She high five the hedgehog.

Both of the fire cat and psychic hedgehog arrived in a city where people were walking around.

"I'll be right back. You can make friends." Blaze said then walk away.

"Okay?" Silver saw a blue hedgehog with a yellow fox with two-tails and a red echidna, just talking while walking.

 _"Don't be shy, Silver!"_ He went to the three

"Hello." Silver greeted.

"Hiya." The blue hedgehog greeted with a smirk.

"My name is Silver the hedgehog." The psychic hedgehog said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic the hedgehog." The blue hedgehog said.

"I'm Tails." The two-tailed fox greeted.

"Knuckles the echidna." The echidna greeted.

"I got another friend, I'll go and get her." Silver left the three mobians to search for his cat friend.

Blaze was looking at a grassy hill with a chain linked fence.

"Blaze!" The fire cat turned to see her hedgehog friend.

"I met three other mobians. Now it's time you to meet them." Silver grabbed her hand and took her to the Sonic team.

"This is Blaze, my friend that I told you about." Silver said. The three mobians looked at each other in confusion.

"Um...Where is she?" Knuckles asked.

"What? She's right here." Silver pointed to her. Tails took a picture of the two from his phone.

"She's not there." Tails showed Silver to only see him. Silver's eyes widened

"No. She's right here!" To the heroes' eyes, they only saw Silver pointing at nothing.

"It's okay to have an imaginary friend." Sonic said.

"At 16 years old?" Knuckles whispered.

The heroes looked to see that Silver was gone.

"Where did he go?"

Both Silver and Blaze were sitting on top of the grassy hill. Blaze looked at sad Silver then looked ahead. Silver touch her cheek but stopped when she hissed at him.

"You feel real to me. Are you just imaginary?" Silver asked. Blaze sighed then walked to the chain linked fence. She pull out an opening that was like that for a while. Silver saw a sign that says "Danger". When he turned to see Blaze already on the other side of the fence and going into the woods.

"Wait!" He used his power to jump to the other side of the fence and rushed to her. A sign on the ground was a picture of a bear trap that was covered in leaves.

"Blaze wait!" Silver runs to get to her but she was too fast. A bunch of bear traps were set off and Silver dodged them.

"It's dangerous!" He stopped to see 10 year old Blaze sitting with her back against a tree crying.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked then stooped to her.

"I-I saw a butterfly and I followed it b-but..." Silver looked to see that her right leg was caught on a bear trap.

"I'll get you out." He used his power to open the bear trap. He picked her up and carefully run off the woods and to the city.

"Where's the hospital?" Silver asked the Sonic team.

"We'll take her." Silver handed the cat to Sonic then the three went out. The silver hedgehog turned to see the Blaze he knows.

"So, you're a ghost?" Silver asked.

"I died of starvation." Blaze informed.

"But I thought that ghosts can't age?"

"We can change into anything as a ghost. Even change our age that we died." Silver saw that she was disappearing.

"What's going on?" The hedgehog asked.

"Since you prevented my death, there's no reason to be here right now." Blaze explained.

"You've been a great friend to me..." Silver said with tears falling.

"You too. Goodbye..." After that, she disappeared.

"Goodbye, my friend."

 **This was loosely based off an animation called "Missing Halloween" which you can find in YouTube. But I made the ending in this a bit happy cause the animation's ending was too depressing and I don't want Blaze fans hating on me. I had a theory that Blaze in Sonic 06 was Silver's imagination cause she didn't remember Sonic or interact with anyone in the whole game. But then again she sacrifice herself so that theory isn't the best and I don't remember much about the game. I hope you have a good day ;)**


End file.
